


Hope

by cherry_blossom712



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), BECAUSE TOMMY IS DEAD, Blood, Dead kitty :(, Death, Dream In Prison, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I am so sad, More Death, Pandora's Vault, Pandora's Vault Prison, Recent Events of the DreamSMP, Recommend ideas in the comments, Spoilers!, idk how to tag, march 1st, sleep deprived author, tommy died, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom712/pseuds/cherry_blossom712
Summary: Such a innocent boy's life... gone too soon. Only 16, and it seemed as though Dream hadn't even hesitated to take his last life. Dream hadn't hesitated to take any of his lives, actually. Dream had taken all 3 of them without batting an eye. Why was this world so twisted?--------------Dream reflects on what he has done.(Written before March 4th)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> \\** ----BLOOD---- **/  
> DO NOT CONTINUE if you are sensitive with certain topics!
> 
> In this, I am depicting the cat as a female :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I wrote this at 1 a.m xD
> 
> And it is pretty short, sorry but I am tired :(

Laughter. A maniacs laughter filled the air, followed with a choked sob. It had been so loud. So, so loud. The kid never shut up. But now it was quiet. _Too_ quiet. What had led to this? What had led to Dream's fists being covered in blood? What had led to an innocent boy's death? Despite the silence, Dream's head was filled with thoughts. What would happen to him now? Dream stared at Tommy's lifeless body sprawled out awkwardly in front of him. Blue, purple, and green bruises littered his body- most of them residing on his face. Lifeless eyes stared up at the cold obsidian ceiling. The roof over his head seemed to be crying for him, purple drops disappearing into particles. But the most noticable thing in the room was how much _blood_ was on the ground beside the body. It trickled down his nose and the corner of his mouth. It was splattered and smeared all over the boy's face. The dark liquid seeped into his clothes. His head bled out aswell, the main source; where his skull had shattered on impact from a punch, and a fall to the hard floor. Why? Why was this world so _**twisted?**_

A small noise emitted from the man in the corner of the room. He had sat there and held his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, _laughing._ Now, he held his hands to his face, salty tears flowed from the eyes that seemed so empty. After about 2 minutes, he revealed his face. It was now also smeared with blood that had transferred from his hands. Blood that was not his own. He stared at his hands that shook. What had he done? _What had he done?!_ Dream's hands slid up to his head and grappled at his hair with a long lasted and pained yell, some strands of hair turning into a darker shade. Sam will never forgive him... Sapnap will never forgive him... George will never forgive him... Tubbo... Puffy...Even Technoblade would never forgive him. 

But Tommy deserved it right? **_Right?!_** Tommy was the one that caused this! Tommy was the one that ruined the server! It was all Tommy's fault! Tommy brought this on himself! Right? Then why did this feel so _wrong?_ The more Dream stared at the deceased body in front of him, the more he regretted his choices. Such a innocent boy's life... gone too soon. ~~But he wasn't innocent! Tommy could be just as bad as Dream if you would just look at it another way.~~ Only 16, and it seemed as though Dream hadn't even hesitated to take his last life. Dream hadn't hesitated to take any of his lives, actually. Dream had taken all 3 of them without batting an eye.

Dream whipped his head away from the horror in front of him. He held his bloodied hands to his mouth to try and keep himself from throwing up, even though he had nothing in his system to actually throw up. It wasn't the blood or bruises that bothered him. He saw that every day. No, it was because he was disgusted with himself. Maybe it wasn't because he had taken away a life. No, of course it wasn't that. It was because his strings were cut that connected him and Tommy. Power had been lost because of this. The server wouldn't be as _fun_ anymore, not that his favorite toy was now gone. Forever. (?) 

As Dream looked to the left however, he gasped and choked on escaping sobs as he saw a small ball of gray and white fluff. With muffled cries, Dream weakly crawled over to the animal and gently picked it up. Lifeless eyes stared back at his. Immediatley his eyes filled with tears once more and he weeped. Poor, poor Hope. Dream's Hope was gone. The cat; Hope layed dead still in Dream's arms. Her neck had been broken by Tommy. Anger boiled inside of Dream's body before being released by more tears. He buried his face into the soft, comforting fur. Dream gripped Hope with such eagerness but also with plently gentleness. Things had finally been looking up for Dream. He didn't exactly know where the cat had come from, but she was there and nonetheless, Dream had a sliver of happiness in his soul. But Tommy just _had_ to go and mess things up for him. Now he had nothing. _Again_ he had nothing. Well... At least he still had Hope's body? _I'll hide her in my book chest when Sam comes in for Tommy_ Dream thought to himself. He would put her in his enderchest when he gets out of this godforsaken place.

Oh and get out he would. Sure, everything seemed like it was going downhill again. Sure, it didn't seem like he was going to get out of Pandora's Vault anytime soon. But Dream will get out. He promises himself that he _will_ be getting out and he will bring revenge to _everyone_ that had wronged him. He will finally have his server back, even if it means reigning more fear and power over the world. Dream _will_ be back on top. No matter the cost.

But for now, he hugged Hope close, trying to warm her body as best as he could. For now, his plans would have to wait, as Tommy had added a speedbump in his road to victory. For now, he wanted to be alone, Holding the one thing he loved close to his heart. Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> At least Dream has his kitty?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments on what you might want to read in the future? 
> 
> Your comments really motivate me to write!
> 
> My twitter is @Gracie_Rosebush ! :) <3


End file.
